The Socialist Commonwealth of Romania
The Socialist Commonwealth of Romania, also known as the Commonwealth of Romania, or simply, Romania, is a Socialist Commonwealth of Romania ---- Flag ---- Coat of Arms: (2391-present) ---- Motto: "Muncitori ai lumii, uniţivă!" ---- Anthem The Internationale (listen) ---- Map ---- Capital city Moscow 55.7558° N, 37.6173° E ---- Largest city Beijing 39.9042° N, 116.4074° E ---- Official language(s) Romanian, Chinese, English ---- National language(s) Romanian, Arab, Chinese, Russian, Japanese ---- Religion None ---- Animal Eagle ---- Demonym Soviet ---- Government Socialist Commonwealth - President Lenin ---- Legislature The Tribune - Upper house House of the Soviets - Lower house House of the Republics ---- Independence from Eurasian Empire - Declaration 17th October 2090 ---- Area - Total area 184,295,598.3 km^2 ---- Population 5,935,000,000 ---- GDP 1,125,770,000,000,000 RONS ---- Income equality 73.72 (Marx-Engels Emancipation Scale) ---- Human Developement Index 74.32 ---- Currency RON ---- Time zone +0 to +9 ---- Date format dd/mm/yyyy ---- Drives on the right ---- Calling code +40 ---- ISO 3166 code SCR ---- Internet TLD .scr massive nation occupying the Eurasian continent, with vast territories in Northern Africa. It is a communist nation, which proclaims itself as a continuation of the Soviet Union, or "Grand Union" as it is known by the local population. It has the biggest army in the world, and is able to supply it with the latest technologies, thanks to it's robot factories. The Socialist Commonwealth of Romania rose up in 2090, during the Grand Sino-Euro-Russian War, between the European Commonwealth, Chinese People's Republic, and the Russian Empire. The Commonwealth first appeared in 2081, in Romania, as a group of insurgents, who soon became powerful enough to take over Eastern Europe by 2090, when the Commonwealth was established. By 2094 it managed to force an armistice with it's enemies, and until 2100 Eurasia was under it's control. The Commonwealth's greatest enemy was, and still is, the Federation of Free Nations, a continuation of the ancient USA, which managed to survive the Nuclear War of 2041. They have forever been the greatest enemy for the Commonwealth, and the reason it maintains such a large and vast army. The last war ever to be fought by the Commonwealth was in 2394, namely the Third Civil War, between the Federation-backed capitalists and the re-established Socialist Commonwealth. As of 2410 Romania fully recovered from this war. The Commonwealth has a state direct economy, money being seen more as an antique item than having any value, as, due to the government's extensive social care programs, everyone has a place to work and a place where to stay. Freedom of opinion is allowed and encouraged, despite Western propaganda stating otherwise. Freedom of religion is banned, as religion was, and still is, the cause of many of internal conflicts within the Commonwealth. On the international stage, the Commonwealth has a few allies in Africa and South America, it's grandest enemy being the Federation of Free Nations, which is composed mostly of North America, and regions assigned to governments-in-exile which fled Europe and Asia during the Commonwealth-Sino War and the Euro-Commonwealth War. Contents 1 [[]] 2 [[]] 2.1 [[]] 2.2 [[]] 2.3 [[]] 2.4 [[]] 2.5 [[]] 2.6 [[]] 3 [[]] 4 [[]] 5 [[]] 6 [[]] 7 [[]] 8 [[]] 9 [[]] ---- Etymology The nation received the name of "Romania" from the ancient province of "Romania" from the European Empire of 2044, where the first elements of the Commonwealth began to appear. But due to the large expansion in the world, the name of "Romanian" could not be used to rightfully address citizens of the Commonwealth, so a new nationality, inspired by the USSR, was created: "Soviet". Although this name was used in the past, and briefly from 2081 to 2083, as the "Romanian Socialist Soviet Republic", it was dropped until 2139, when it was decided that it will be the official demonym of the citizens of the Commonwealth History The Romanian Socialist Soviet Republic 2081-2083 Established on 13th August 2081, during the Euro-Russian War of 2080, the Romanian Socialist Soviet Republic declared it's independence from the European Empire, due to it's decades long occupation of it's lands. The Revolution was funded by the Russian Empire in an effort to destabilize the EU, but it soon backfired as revolutionary armies began to move into Russian lands. The Soviet Republic was established by a Moldavian known only as "The Devil of the Balkans" due to his military victories in the Battle of Bucharest, on 19th August 2081, the Battle of Chisinau, on 28th September 2081, and the Battle of New Kiev on 1st of February 2083. Romania originally controlled only it's own lands, but soon, with Chinese support, managed to extend into the Balkans, and, by 2083, ruled most of Ukraine. The First Commonwealth of Romania 2083-2090 The Socialist Commonwealth of Romania 2090-2317 The Empire of Romania 2317-2391 The Second Commonwealth of Romania 2391-2394 The Socialist Commonwealth of Romania 2394-present ---- Geography The Commonwealth has all the geographic features of Eurasia Demographics Describe the demographics of your nation. ---- Politics The government of the Commonwealth is led by a President, whose power is checked on by the House of Soviets. Each internal republic/commonwealth has it's own Supreme Soviet, whose power is checked on by the House of the Republics. ---- Economy The economy of the Commonwealth is among the greatest economies of the world, despite Western claims of it failing. ---- Infrastructure The infrastructure of the Commonwealth is the best in the world. ---- Culture Describe the culture of your nation.